


Home Office

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons comes home to find Ed dressed....strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Alfons didn't know what had gotten into him. The last thing he remembered was walking in and yelling a greeting to his roomate, Edward. He'd quirked a brow when all he got in return was an odd "eep", frantic shuffling, and some muffled curses. Stifiling a chuckle, he'd walked silently to Ed's room.

"Edwa-" he'd began, cutting off at the sight of the flushed and panting blond. Being a teenager with raging hormones, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to scan the older man's.....interesting choice of clothing.

Standing in the middle of his room, Edward had looked nervous, afraid, embarrassed, and horrified. Of course, so would any sane man. He'd been wearing one of Garcia's blouses-the white one with the frills that started half-way down the shirt and curved around the neck- along with what looked like an indecently short brown skirt and the hints of garter belt disappering beneath it. Alfons sucked in a breath before gulping, eyes running up and down the creamy-white stockings covering Ed's legs.

The sound of Ed whimpering made him drag his eyes up the -oddly _sexy_ \- outfit covering his body before finaly staring into Ed's frightened orbs.  A couple moments had passed before the shorter blond began to ramble excuses.

"Alfons! This isn't what it looks like! Gracia and-and Hughes did it! They- they jumped me and held me down! I couldn't stop them! I swear! I was try-trying to take this off when you walked in! But it's stuck..." Ed stuttered, finishing lamely with a hint of defeat. He'd stared down at his shoes, not even looking up at the sound of Alfons kicking off his shoes and walking towards him. He flinched when Alfons' socked feet appeared an inch before his own stockinged feet.

"Alfon-" Ed cut off as he looked up into the taller boy's arousel-glazed eyes. His breathing quickened when Alfons reached up to tightly grip his forearms. He flinched and tilted his head down, clenching his eyes shut when Alfons' grip turned bruising. His eyes snapped open and he released a startled groan when Alfons lent forward and licked up his neck. Ed's breath caught in his throat when he was suddenly pushed on his back in the middle of the bed.

Another groan slipped out when the German above him began to nibble on his neck, fingers working open Ed's buttoned blouse. When Ed felt Alfons fingers getting close to the corset that had been hidden beneath, he arched under him and lifted his arms to try to stop him. Alfons, not liking the sudden revolt, returned his hands to Ed's forearms. Tightening his grip until Ed whimered and arched his neck submissively beneath him, Alfons nipped appraisingly  at his pulse point.

Pressing down on Ed's forearms, Alfons began to place harsher nips on Ed's neck until the smaller man cried out. Pulling back to breath, Alfons stared into Ed's dazed and lust darkened orbs for a moment before releasing him and grabbing a discarded shirt by the bed. Grabbing Edward's wrists, he pulls them up to the headboard, securing them there with the shirt.

The next thing he knows, Ed is crying out and squirming beneath him, deeply flushed, and shoving back on the fingers Alfons had buried within him at some point. Alfons notices that while Ed's legs are spread-' _wide and inviting_.' he thinks, gulping- and that he is indeed wearing garters, he has no underwear. His eyes narrow in confusion and wonder before he slides the hand resting on Ed's inner-thigh up towards his waist. Leaning forward to lap at the bound man's collar bone, Alfons slides his fingertips under Ed's blouse, pushing it up until they bump into something.

Narrowing his darkened eyes, Alfons leans up-gaining a disappointed whine from Ed- while pushing his blouse higher. Ed seemed to still beneath him, trying to force his pants to calm. Clenching his eyes shut once more, Edward tences in preperation of what ever may happen next. He nearly came with a choked gasp when Alfons pulled his fingers out and slammed them harshly into his prostate, making stars explode before his eyes.

While Ed was stunned, Alfons withdrew his fingers before slathering his erection in oil-a vail of it had been hidden within the sheets, meaning someone had planned it- and positioning himself at Ed's entrance. When he noticed the smaller man had started breathing again, he began to push in. When he was finaly seated within the consticting heat of Ed's entrance, he sighed and stilled. After a moment, he felt Ed push back with his hips. Grinning, Alfons pulls out before pushing back in, wiggling his hips a little when he was once more seated within the older man.

Alfons continued to pull out and push back in, adjusting his angle until Ed arched up against him and jerked his hips to meet Alfons'. Grin widening, Alfons leans down to catch the other blond in a needy kiss, allowing his hands to wonder Ed's body, purposly avoiding Ed's erection. Ed's hips met Alfons' own again and again, tensing with each thrust as his orgasm crept closer.

Alfons moved one hand up Ed's skirt-what was left covering him, anyway- to cup his ass, squeezing gently before patting it, a silent request that Ed soon fulfilled. Wrapping his prostetic leg around Alfons' hips, Ed allows his other leg to fall open, groaning as the younger blond rested his hand there. Alfons, sensing that Edward was close, allowed the hand on Ed's inner-thigh to slowly rub the skin there for a moment before moving it to Ed's throbbing erection.

Breaking away from the kiss, Alfons moves his mouth to explore what skin wasn't hidden by prostetics or the corset. Lifting his hips, Ed lets out a breathy wail as his orgasm rips threw him, spilling his seed on his skirt and both their chests. Alfons groaned at the increased tightness before beginning to pistion in and out of the spent man beneath him. Pushing in one last time, Alfons spills himself into Ed's convulsing entrance, making them both groan.

Pulling out, Alfons drops next to his new lover, panting. Reaching up, he unties Ed's wrists before wipping them both off and tossing the soiled shirt to the side.

"Hey, Ed? Whats with the outfit?"

"I told you. Weren't you listening? Gracia and Hughes cornered me and held me down. I was up here trying to take it off when you walked in. ....Pervert." Ed finished with a yawn, turning over to cuddle into Alfons' chest before falling asleep.

Alfons gave a hum before following him into slumber.


End file.
